Of Black And White Knights
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: [AU] Chapter 8: "Really? I wasn't aware I needed your permission to speak to the press." - Nobody needs saving again. \0/ [One-Shot Collection - Characters will change accordingly.]
1. Money

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

Inspired by a couple of posts in Tumblr talking about some Gothamites maybe shipping Batman/Bruce Wayne and even writting fanfics about it, but it isn't exactly that. This is an alternate universe rather than in-universe fanfic.

In short, the Waynes are dead, but Bruce chose to honor their memory in a more ordinary way, meaning he works as the CEO of WE, is involved in politics and has a huge role in the citiy's progress and grown, and suports charities and things like that. _But,_ Batman still exist.

 **Chapter** **Summary:** "If you plan to keep turning up to save me every time I'm in trouble it would be only fair that I set up a fair wage for your services. Your work is much more efficient than that of my security."

Batman saves Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce tensed when he heard a metal door being pulled open. There was no other sound in the room, allowing the billionaire to hear with perfect clarity the slightly accelerated beating of his heart.

He was startled when he felt the cold, rough material of a gloved hand reach for his hands, but a moment later the rope binding them behind his back was loose and he winced at the sudden movement after hours with his arms in the same position. A second later his feet were free too.

Hesitantly, he lifted his hands up to work on the knot of the blindfold around his eyes, only to find his fingers were useless to complete the simple task. There were also slight tremors in the muscles of his raised arms. He gave up on that and instead focused on pushing the piece of cloth up to at least uncover his eyes.

The light in the room wasn't strong, but he still had to blink his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the sudden brightness.

He wasn't very surprised to find a dark figure looming by the doorway. Not after the previous times they had crossed paths over the years.

Being a billionaire had its risks, but having the will _and power_ to try to change things around the city increased considerably the danger, especially in a city like Gotham.

"You know," He started hoarsely before clearing his throat. "If you plan to keep turning up to save me every time I'm in trouble it would be only fair that I set up a fair wage for your services. Your work is much more efficient than that of my security."

"I don't want your money, Wayne." The dark figured growled.

"So you keep saying, but it's hard to believe someone can reject a compensation for a service well done."

"I don't work for you, or anyone else."

"I know that," Bruce snapped back, wincing a little at the pain caused by the pounding in his head. "Can you stop assuming I'm trying to buy for two seconds? I'm just trying to help and thank you somehow for all the times you've saved my hide."

"I don't need it."

"I know that, but I want to do it. I have money. Quite a lot of it, as you well know," Bruce added with a twitch of lips. "I don't know if you have money, but what I do _know_ is that all the that fancy gear you carry around must be pretty expensive, and with the kind of stunts you pull, I imagine you have to repair or replace it with some frequency."

There was no reply, but the vigilante hadn't disappeared. That was all the encouragement Bruce needed.

"So, unless you're a billionaire too, or you have a way to get a lot of cash out of thin air, I imagine you could benefit from some financial aid."

Batman looked down at him with narrowed eyes. He hated having the vigilante looking down at him, but he wasn't quite ready to try to stand up just yet, and collapsing in front of the man was a risk he'll very much rather not take.

"I'm serious. I'm willing to give you money -within reason, of course- to help you continue your crusade. I don't expect anything in exchange, not even that you will come to my aid every time I'm in some kind of danger," He added with the flash of a lopsided smile. "And please, give me some credit. Of course I'm not stupid enough to think money can buy me any kind of power or control over you or your actions.

"We both know you could kill me without breaking a sweat if I even tried, and nobody would even find my body," Bruce added lightly.

"I don't kill."

"I know. I was just joking. Mostly," Bruce flickered his eyes away. "I know you care about Gotham. I do too, and while I try to help as much as I can with the foundation and the company, I know that's not enough." The billionaire looked back at the vigilante's cowled face. "That's why I'm willing to do _anything_ in my power to help the city and her people in any way I can, and help _you_ continue helping is the best way to do it."

Silence settled between them.

"The police would be here soon," Batman growled, black cape swirling behind him as he turned around to stride away.

Bruce let out a sigh. "Right. I guess we'll meet again the next time I get kidnapped. Great."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I have no idea what this is, but there may be more. Maybe.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Let me know what you think!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	2. Harvey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** It was as if a part of Harvey wanted to kill him, but the other part _didn't._

Batman saves Bruce. Again.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce sat on the cold and dusty concrete floor, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the concrete pillar he was shackled to, his bonded hands resting in his lap.

The tips of the fingers on his right hand were coated with dried blood after he touched the sticky mess on the back of his head. It was there where Harvey had hit him with something to knock him out.

The call from Harvey was more than unexpected after years without contact. He sounded good. _Better._ Or so he had thought.

For as long as he had known him, Harvey's temper had always been strong and unpredictable. He was quick to anger and just as quick to forget his own outbursts, but underneath his explosive personality, he was a good man. Smart, driven and passionate. Determined to make a difference.

But all plans and dreams to change the city were shattered by the fateful attack.

Harvey disappeared without a word after the incident in the courthouse with Sal Maroni, escaping from the hospital and even leaving Gotham. Bruce searched for him, of course, and missed no time flying to him as soon as he found him.

That was the last time they spoke, when Bruce tracked him to Coast city. He still wasn't sure if he made the right decision confronting him then. Harvey threw him out violently from his small apartment; sputtering insults and threats. The billionaire returned to Gotham with a few bruises and a heavy heart.

Even now, years later, Harvey didn't even try to apologize for that incident in his call, and instead told him he was back in Gotham and wanted to meet. Bruce agreed wholeheartedly and wasn't even surprised when Harvey suggested a simple diner in one of the not-so-nice parts of the city, and that alone was saying something considering this was Gotham.

Still, money had always been an issue for Harvey and Bruce knew how much he hated fancy places, so he agreed.

Lunch went better than he had dared to hope, even if there had been a clear strain in their interaction. Bruce made no mention of Harvey's attack and the former district attorney kept his sunglasses on the whole time and ignored the looks his appearance drew in the mostly empty diner.

It made Bruce hope he could get his friend back, but that good feeling didn't last long.

When they were in the parking lot after saying their goodbyes, Bruce had been about to climb into his car when there was a hot pain in the back of his head for a second and then everything went black around him.

He woke up here an undefined time later, fighting back a wave of dizziness and with a splitting headache. Harvey wasn't there when he woke up but appeared some time later.

At first, Bruce tried to talk to him. He asked him if he was okay. Asked him what was wrong and what he wanted. He pleaded with him to let him go, and when that didn't work, he asked him to at least take out the restraints. He even told him he would forget this happened if he let him go, but Harvey hadn't reacted to any of it.

He stood a few feet away from the billionaire, watching him. Only Harvey's right hand moved as he twirled a coin between his fingers.

It wasn't until he offered him his help that Harvey snapped out of his thoughts. His face twisted into a furious snarl as he crossed the distance between them in only a few strides.

Bruce let a strangled sob escape his mouth when the other man fisted his hair and pulled his head back.

"I don't need _help,"_ Harvey snarled in his face.

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered. As Harvey let go of him, he struggled to control the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. It didn't work. He only managed to turn to the side in time to not be sick all over himself.

"What a fucking mess," Harvey spat disgusted before away.

Bruce wiped his mouth with the back of his shaking hand, making the manacles around his wrists and the chain connected to them clank. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

Harvey was pacing back and forth when he opened his eyes again, and seemed to be speaking to himself. Bruce tried to make out the words he was saying but was too far away to understand but a couple that meant nothing without context.

With a cold glare aimed his way Harvey left, still muttering to himself.

Bruce didn't know how long he was gone (the confusion and difficulty to focus were making him suspect a concussion), but he even started dozing out a little when cold hands wrapped around his throat. Blue eyes shot open wide and he met Harvey's dark and intense gaze. Their grip around his neck wasn't obstructive; it was just there, but it made his breathing speed up.

"You don't want to do this, Harv," He rasped.

"This isn't about what I want, Brucie," Harvey replied softly before he started squeezing.

Bruce blinked rapidly, struggling fruitlessly to use his bonded hands to get rid of the tight grip cutting his breath.

Harvey released his hold just as Bruce was about to pass out and walked away without another word, leaving him coughing and panting as he gulped mouthfuls of air. As he was still trying to understand what was happening.

It was as if a part of Harvey wanted to kill him, but the other part _didn't._

The billionaire wasn't sure how much time passed when there was movement. He lifted his head just in time to see the tail end of a dark shadow as it went to the floor. There was more movement as a figure under the shadow kicked and rolled away, reaching for a pipe lying on the floor and hitting the shadow- _Batman,_ with it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, freak!?" Harvey yelled once they were both back on their feet.

"Don't hurt him, please," Bruce called to the vigilante, even when Harvey was the one swinging a pipe in his hands. "He's sick. He needs help,"

"Shut up!" Harvey roared, ignoring Batman and striding toward him. "I told you I-"

Bruce couldn't stop from flinching and curling a little into himself as he moved closer. But Harvey didn't get to touch him again because Batman used the distraction to render him unconscious with just one blow. The vigilante caught him before he fell and lowered him to the ground.

From where he was sitting, heart beating hard against his chest, Bruce didn't take his eyes away from his friend. Harvey was lying on his back, only one side of his face visible to the billionaire.

As he watched the unmarred side of the face of the man he called his friend for years, he was assaulted by memories. Memories of late night conversations; of laughs and arguments, and even comfortable silences.

They were going to change Gotham. Together.

Bruce blinked up at Batman as the man started working his hands free using a key. Without a word, he lowered his eyes and looked back at Harvey.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** This wasn't supposed to be this long, but well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, it was my first time writing Harvey and I have a very vague idea to write another one-shot with him at some point, so please let me know what you think!

And yes, there will be more because I just can't help myself. Sorry!


	3. Skyscraper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** "That was very impressive, even if the landing seemed a bit off there. Of course, I've never done anything like that, so, who am I to judge?" He finished with a shrug.

Surprisingly, Bruce doesn't needs saving this time.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce was standing on the rooftop of Wayne Tower, hands buried deep in his coat's pockets as he looked down at the city. He watched the lights and shadows as they danced together in the city below, the cold night air making him shiver as it hit his face and ruffled his hair.

From his vantage point on the tall building he could see so much and yet nothing at all. It was almost therapeutic, somehow, which was why he tended to sneak out away from work to come up here sometimes.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, lost in his thoughts, when a strange noise to his side caught his attention. He turned his head just in time to see a shadow with pointy ears land roughly at the edge of the building, the black cloak fluttering behind him before draping itself around the crouched figure.

Bruce watched him, expecting the vigilante to spring back into action and go back to soar across the sky, or at least notice he wasn't alone in the dark rooftop. The man was so elusive and mysterious that half of the city still thought he didn't _exist,_ after all. But- neither happened. A couple of seconds passed and the Batman still hadn't moved.

The billionaire took a step back from where had been standing -close to the edge to have a good view, but not too close to risk an accident- and turned fully to watch the dark figure.

"Wow," Bruce expressed loud enough to be heard by the vigilante, who was back on his feet and dropping into a fighting stance in the blink of an eye. It was very impressing, even if the movement had seemed a tiny bit stiff. He may not be a trained vigilante, but Bruce had some basic physical training himself.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled, white lenses staring at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? It's my name on the building after all," Bruce shot back with a quirk of his lips. Silence was his only response.

"I like to come up here sometimes. It helps me think," He added with a lazy shrug.

After a moment's pause, and reassured by the fact Batman made no move to leave, Bruce took a couple of firm, measured steps to shorten the distance between them, though not by much.

"That was very impressive, even if the landing seemed a bit off there. Of course, I've never done anything like that, so, who am I to judge?" He finished with a shrug.

The billionaire wasn't sure what changed exactly. Maybe it was the wind that made the cape flutter away from Batman's body, or the fact he was closer now, but it took him just a second to notice the darkened patch on his side. Even the man's breath sounded a little ragged, and there was no way that due to the swinging-through-buildings stunt he pulled.

How had he not _noticed_ before now?

"You're hurt," He said sharply, instinctively walking closer to the other man to try to help him somehow, but stopped when he noticed his posture stiffen further.

"I'm fine."

Bruce shot him an incredulous look. "You're bleeding. And not just a little by the look of things."

The vigilante remained stubbornly silent, jaw clenched tightly. Bruce wasn't sure if that was due to the pain or simply his normal expression, but now that he knew what to look for, Bruce could see he had been favoring his side from the beginning, his gloved hand never far away from the injury. Damn it!

"How can I help?" He asked, standing still and purposely keeping his hands relaxed and insight. "I don't think you'll want me to call an ambulance and I know I'm not a doctor, but I may be able to assist at least."

Again, there was no reply from the other man.

A small flash of annoyance was starting to form in the corner of his mind due to all the stoicism and silence, but he kept it under control. For now. He could understand the man's reticence given the circumstances, but surely bleeding out or risk being found in such a vulnerable state by someone with far less scruples was _a lot_ worse than this.

"I have a first aid kit in my office," He offered at last. "Most of the people on the floor already left for the night, so I get it and come back without anyone noticing. I can even hand it over to you and leave if you want to handle it yourself."

The white lenses of the cowl made it impossible to see the man's eyes, still, Bruce had no doubt he was being scrutinized. He very deliberately didn't squirm.

"Fine," Batman growled, barely audible over the howling of the wind.

Even if he had made the offer hoping the stubborn Bat would see reason and agree, the billionaire was taken aback by the response and took him a moment to react to it.

"Okay. Okay, I'll- I'll go get the first aid kit. Just- don't move, alright? I'll be back as soon as I can," Bruce replied, voice slightly raised as he started walking away and toward the door.

He was still a couple of yards away from reaching the door when he heard a hissing sound behind him. Startled, he turned around just in time to see the large dark figure leap off the edge of the building.

With a curse, he ran back to where Batman had been standing and watched the dark cloth billowing like wings behind the man as he fell and fell and fell. The blurred dark figure was a sharp contrast between the skyscrapers and streetlights, and even the lights from the cars below.

Bruce hadn't noticed he was holding his breath until he saw the vigilante shot a line from his grappling hook and swing to the next building. He let out a shaky breath.

"Idiot," He muttered under his breath, heart still hammering against his chest.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I can't be the only one amused by the fact Bruce now is at the other end of Batman's reckless and stupid stunts, right? LOL! At least I hope I wasn't.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Dick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** Helplessly, Bruce brought him to his chest and wrapped his arm around the small figure. Over the boy's head, he looked up at the stoic dark figure still standing in the doorway.

Bruce doesn't need saving this time, but someone else do.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce wasn't sure what woke him up at first, but as soon as he registered the noise of the security alarm, he jumped out of bed, sending the book he had been reading before falling asleep to the floor with a muted thud.

He grabbed his robe in passing and put it on carelessly as he hurried through the hallway and down the stairs.

Alfred was already reviewing the Manor's security cameras when he arrived, and without a word Bruce came to stand at the butler's side, sharp azure blue eyes scanning the live feed from the several cameras installed in the Manor's perimeter. Alfred's sudden inhale of breath, a second after Bruce had detected the intruder confirmed the butler saw the same thing he did.

"My God. Is that-?"

Bruce was running toward the front door before Alfred even finished his sentence, the image of a small boy wrapped in a cloak and a tall dark figure at his side engraved in his mind.

This was wrong. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be Dick.

And yet, even after hearing the alarm the thought of checking on him hadn't even crossed his mind. And, furthermore, he hadn't even noticed the boy wasn't in the Manor, let alone in his room. What kind of guardian was he that he didn't even care for his ward's safety and well being? He tucked Dick in hours before and was going to check on him one more time before going to bed, but he fell asleep.

Bruce felt his stomach clench.

He was not fit to take care of a _child._ Bringing the boy here was clearly a mistake, and with every passing day, he just confirmed that fact.

Heart hammering in his chest, he wasted no time throwing the door open, gaze immediately drawn to the small, soaked figure standing before him, his dark head lowered.

"Dick!"

"Bruce!" Dick cried out, darting toward him as the words left his mouth.

The billionaire was leaning slightly forward, reaching out to make sure the boy was unhurt, but frozen when small arms wrapped tightly around his neck, drawing him further down. It took him a couple of seconds to react, but he went down to one knee and carefully wrapped his arms around the small boy, awkwardly patting his back.

Dick was crying in earnest now, just like he always did after waking up from a nightmare, and his grip was impossibly stronger. Bruce could only rub his back gently and whisper what he hoped were reassuring words in his ear.

When the boy seemed to have calmed down a little Bruce pulled back, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he scrutinized him carefully before pushing the drenched bangs away from his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face pale as a sheet. His teeth were chattering a little.

"Are you okay, Dick?"

After a moment, he gave a tiny nod. "I'm sorry."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. "What were you doing, Richard? You were supposed to be in bed. What happened? Why were you outside?"

Rather than answer, the boy started crying again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He kept murmuring between sobs.

Helplessly, Bruce brought him to his chest and wrapped his arm around the small figure. Over the boy's head, he looked up at the stoic dark figure still standing in the doorway. He would have been surprised by the fact Batman hadn't disappeared yet, but he was too desperate to get some kind of explanation.

"I found Richard in the streets. He was looking for Anthony Zucco," Batman growled in reply.

 _"He what?"_ Bruce's blood ran cold. He turned back to the boy in his arms. "What the hell were you _thinking,_ going out there alone?"

"I'm sorry,"

The billionaire opened his mouth to continue his dressing down but closed it with a click at the sight of the shivering boy. Bruce closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to force himself to calm down. Getting angry right now wouldn't help anyone, even if he had no idea what would.

He had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. I just- I just wanted to know why." Dick whispered hoarsely, blue eyes bright with tears. "I'm sorry."

Bruce pulled him toward him, closing his eyes. "Shh, it's okay."

"Sir,"

The billionaire looked up, noticing for the first time Alfred's presence. The butler was standing at his side, a couple of towels draped over his arm. He sent the butler a grateful smile before turning back to Dick, wiping away the tears on the boy's cheeks with his thumb.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about this now. I'm- I'm glad you're safe, okay?"

Dick nodded.

"Come on," He said, rising to his feet. He reached to take the dark cape away from the small shoulders but found Dick's grip tightened on the cloth.

"Dick, we need to-"

"Don't."

Bruce blinked, turning back to the vigilante. He waited, watching what little he could see of the man's face, but the man didn't say anything more. He turned back to his ward.

"Alright. You can keep the cape, but you need to go with Alfred now." Dick started to shake his head, but Bruce didn't give him time to protest. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes or you're going to get sick."

Before he could react, Dick ran back to the dark figure in the doorway and hugged the man's legs.

"Thank you," He heard Dick whisper.

There was no reply, but the gauntleted hand on Dick's shoulder squeezed softly.

When he pulled back, Dick rubbed his eyes with his fists. He looked up at Batman one more time before walking back to the two men inside, his head ducked.

"Come one along now, Master Dick," The butler called.

Dick walked to the butler's side but turned to look up at Bruce with wide, pleading blue eyes.

"I'll be up there in a second," The billionaire reassured him, forcing a smile.

Bruce watched as Alfred led the boy further into the Manor with a hand on his shoulder. As the pair walk away slowly, the dark cape dragged behind them, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He took a shaking breath before turning back to the doorway only to find it empty.

The billionaire pulled his robe tighter against his chest as he stepped outside, finding no trace of the vigilante.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing him home safe," He whispered to the darkness.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Yes, I had to bring Dick into too, and yes, this Batman also has a bit of a soft spot for kids. _And,_ just so you know, I still have no idea what I'm doing with this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

And in response to the questions made by a nice guest in the last chapter: Yes, the Waynes are dead here too, and it did happen the same way it does in canon. The only difference is that Bruce focused in helping Gotham just as his parents had instead of creating Batman. As for Batman's identity, I have no idea yet. I'm leaning toward letting the identity as a mystery, but that may change at some point.


	5. Bat-Signal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** Bruce leaned forward, hands clasped together on the table. "I need to speak to Batman." - Sequel of the previous chapter.

Nobody needs saving this time. \0/

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Being a Wayne had many advantages. Perhaps more than he was comfortable having, but it wasn't something he could complain about, especially in situations such as this.

The current situation was, him stopping at the police station on his way back from work late at night and asking to see Commissioner Gordon.

Rather than being turned away, asked the purpose of his visit, or even redirected to deal with an officer or even a detective, he was awkwardly led to an empty conference room and asked to wait to see if the Commissioner could see him.

He was even offered a cup of coffee, which he declined with a disarming smile.

Bruce palmed the enveloped safely tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket before sitting on one of the chairs around the long table. It wasn't long before he started tapping his fingers against the hard surface as he waited, looking through the half-open blinds.

It took less than five minutes for the door to be pulled open again as a disheveled and tired-looking Commissioner appeared. Bruce rose to his feet.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Commissioner. Thank you for seeing me," Bruce replied as he shook the man's hand.

They both knew Gordon had no choice but to meet with him if he didn't want to have problems with his superiors, but both ignored that little detail out of politeness. He at least hoped Gordon wasn't cursing at him right now.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?" The older man asked, motioning for him to take a seat again.

"I- I have a favor to ask of you, Commissioner."

Gordon's eyebrows went up minutely. "Alright. I'm listening."

Bruce leaned forward, hands clasped together on the table. "I need to speak to Batman."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman at sight, Mr. Wayne," Gordon replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What makes you think I can help you with that?"

"The fact we both know that's not entirely true." Gordon opened his mouth to talk, but Bruce continued before he could say a word. "What he's doing may be illegal, but Batman is not a criminal. He's a hero. A hero that has saved my life, and the lives of dozens of people without any gain. And you work closely with him."

The Commissioner said nothing, sharp blue eyes framed by glasses meeting his.

"I don't mean to cause any trouble for you, or for him, but I need to speak to him," Bruce explained. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. _Please."_

Silence settled between them, but their gazes remained steady on each other's face.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Mr. Wayne," Gordon told him after a moment. "I know nothing about the whereabouts of the Batman."

The billionaire clenched his jaw but nodded curtly. He had known this was a possibility.

"However," Gordon added, watching him. "I think you need some air. I could let you up to the roof for a moment."

Bruce blinked, a small smile spreading slowly across his face. "I- yes. I understand. Thank you for your time, Commissioner."

* * *

The billionaire stood by the ledge of the rooftop with his arms crossed, looking up at the ghostly bat-shaped shadow illuminating the otherwise dark sky.

At least one hour had passed since he came up to the rooftop, and still, there was no sign of the Bat. Gordon warned him he may not find what he was looking for before letting him out here.

He hadn't thought about how long he was going to wait, but what he did know was that this was his only chance. Coming back after tonight wasn't even an option. He couldn't take the risk of someone catching wind of Bruce Wayne coming to look for the vigilante. And besides, he doubted Gordon would let him even if he asked.

A barely perceptible noise behind him made Bruce turn. He saw nothing but darkness, but that didn't mean anything when dealing with the Bat.

"Don't go. Please."

There was silence for a long moment.

"What are you doing here," Batman growled.

Bruce turned to look in the direction the voice seemed to come from. It opposite to the side he had been facing, and yet he still couldn't see anything but darkness.

"I came to speak to you. Dick, my ward- he made me promise I would at least try."

There was a shift of movement and, in the blink of an eye, he could see the silhouette of the man. He was standing only a couple of feet away from where he was.

The billionaire let out a sigh. "Thank you."

He reached for the envelope in his jacket without taking his eyes away from him. He tensed when he caught a small movement as one of the gloved hands came to rest on the belt around the Bat's waist.

"Dick wrote you a letter. He made me promise I will hand it to you personally."

Batman made no attempt to move closer, so Bruce did. He held the envelope out as he closed the distance that separated them.

There was a moment of stillness and then the vigilante was reaching to take it. Bruce didn't let go of the paper, looking up at the white lenses of the cowl.

"You left before I could thank you for finding Dick and bringing him home, so thank you." He told him quietly. "I also want to thank you for not calling someone or taking him to the police station. I think-" Bruce swallowed. "If CPS found out he ran away, I think they would have found the reason they have been looking for to take him away from me."

Bruce let go of the envelope as soon as he finished speaking but didn't look at the man's face. He saw the black gloved hand clench around it.

"Take care of him," Batman growled before turning to jump off the edge of the building.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Bruce and Gordon aren't exactly friends in this universe, but the fact Bruce doesn't have a bad reputation here but totally the opposite, it's what made Gordon agree to let him out at the rooftop.

I hope you liked this next installment.


	6. Help

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** "You're not very good at asking for help, are you?" He asked with a wry curl of his lips. "I will make it easier for you. Yes, I offered you my help and yes, the offer still stands."

Nobody needs saving again.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce looked up from his phone when the doors of the elevator opened and he stepped into the parking garage beneath the building. As he headed toward his parking spot, he looked down at the screen again and finished reading the message.

With his briefcase held in one hand, he sent a quick reply one-handedly before sliding the phone into his pocket and fishing out his car keys. He threw the briefcase on the passenger seat of the Porsche and his jacket followed soon after.

The billionaire let out a sigh as soon as he slid into his seat and reached to massage his temple. Alfred wasn't going to be happy he missed dinner, and Dick ... Bruce winced. He was going to have to think of a way to make it up to the boy.

"Wayne." Was growled somewhere behind him, making him jump.

"Jesus!" He squealed, turning around in his seat to see the pointy-eared shadow of the Batman on the back seat of his car. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

There was no visible change in the little he could see of his face, and yet, Bruce could have sworn the vigilante was laughing inward at his reaction. And, as interesting as that possibility was, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by his lack of attention to his surroundings. He really should know better than that.

"Wait. How did you even- Never mind." He finished awkwardly. This was the Batman, after all. It would be pointless to ask him how he got in here. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you break into my building _and_ my car?"

The white lenses of the cowl were unblinking as the vigilante looked at him. "You offered to put your resources at my disposal."

Bruce opened and closed his mouth without a word, and then tried again. "Well, yes I did -more than once, in fact- and you turn me down _every single time,"_ He added pointedly.

Silence was his only answer. The billionaire took the time to look around the parking garage. The windows were tinted but it couldn't hurt to be extra cautious when you had a wanted vigilante in the back of your car.

"So, did you came here and break into my car to reminisce and brood?"

Again silence. The man's lips were but a tight line, and it looked like the vigilante was seconds away from jumping out of the car and disappearing among the shadows of the parking garage. The billionaire wasn't ready to let that happen, though.

"You're not very good at asking for help, are you?" He asked with a wry curl of his lips. "I will make it easier for you. Yes, I offered you my help and yes, the offer still stands. Anything I can do to help you, I'm willing to do it. Or at least consider it."

"Your company is working to produce a portable device for sensor scanning, data analysis, and recording." The Bat growled after another pause.

"The tricorder?" Bruce asked surprised. That wasn't the official name of the project, of course, but that was what the guys at the R&D department started calling it given the inspiration for it, and it had stuck.

He would have liked to say he was surprised by the fact the Bat knew about one of the biggest and more secret projects the company was investing on, but the truth was he couldn't. The man behind the mask was not only strong and capable, but cunning as well.

"You don't do things by halves, do you?" He asked dryly. "And, by the way, it's very creepy how you just know things you shouldn't."

There was no reply from the man. Again.

"If you know about the project, you must also know the device isn't finished yet and that we've had some setbacks with the data analysis," Bruce said. "But, what I'm not sure if you know is that I can't just hand one of the prototypes over to you, just like that."

Batman inclined his head slightly to the side in what Bruce thought was a prompt for him to go on.

"I may be the major shareholder and the owner of the company, but I can't do whatever I want, especially not with such an important and expensive project." He explained. "At least not without telling the shareholders what I plan to do with it and telling them it's for you would cause a debate among the board, which I don't think it's the best idea."

Bruce sat back in his seat, thinking. It was doable, yes, but he needed to do it just right. He needed time to plan and find the best way to get his hands on one of the prototypes, preferably without anyone finding out. He could probably rope Lucius into helping him do it. The man was a genius, and an open Batman supporter too.

The data analysis may not be fully operational, but the device worked well enough.

"Give me a week," Bruce told him, brow furrowed in thought as he looked through the window, a finger tapping against the steering wheel. "I should have a better answer by then."

He wasn't surprised by the lack of response. He was almost getting used to that.

"So, you want me to close my- You've got to be kidding me." He muttered as he looked through the rear view mirror. He turned his head and found that yes, the back seat was already empty. He looked around the parking garage through every window, but there was no sight of the vigilante.

Fuck. How did he even do _that?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites. I'm delighted to see you're interested in this crazy idea :D


	7. First

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** "You're really dressed as a bat," Bruce commented after a moment and then proceed to burst out laughing, or something close to it. It didn't even sound like a laugh at all.

Batman saves Bruce again. Except it's not again.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce had known he was doomed the moment he was dragged out of his car at gunpoint and thrown into the white van that had been blocking the street. The men weren't wearing masks to cover their faces and they hadn't even bothered to blindfold him.

He had some experience with this kind of thing by now, and knew the lack of care to keep their identities secret didn't bode well for him.

Being knocked out next wasn't a surprise either, and when he woke up he was on the floor of an old building, gagged and with his wrist bound together behind his back and feet restrained.

Aside from a few stray insults and taunts, they left him alone in the dark room. A few hours must have already passed and he still had no idea what they wanted. He could make an educated guess, of course, but he didn't know for sure.

The sudden brightness of the room made him squeeze his eyes shut and when he finally opened them, there were three armed men in the room, looking down at him.

"Sorry, pretty boy, but there was no deal," One of the thugs said with a smirk.

Bruce's heart began to beat faster as one of the men pulled him by his bound feet and dragged the billionaire behind him as he walked. There wasn't much he could do while restrained, but he still tried to fight; twisting his body to try and make the man lose his grip.

"Fucking stop that," The thug growled, the words punctuate by a couple of hard kicks to his side. The sharp pain was enough to quell any struggles.

This was it. He was going to die.

They reached the balcony, and before he could even process what was happening Bruce gasped behind the gag as he was thrown over the railing. And then he was falling. Falling without even the possibility to try and grasp something to slow his descent. He couldn't even fucking _scream._

The only thing the billionaire could do was squeeze his eyes shut and curl his hands into fists behind him as he waited for the end.

He was sending a mental apology to Alfred -the only person he had left- when something hard slammed against his body, knocking the wind out of him. It wasn't until he crashed against something else and shards of what sounded like glass breaking flew all around him that he realized someone had stopped him from falling to his death.

Bruce could tell whoever had caught him turned their body to try to cushion the impact of the fall, but he still groaned mutely as they landed on the hard floor. The other person rolled away from him and in a matter of seconds, the restraints were gone. Still disorientated and with his stomach churning, he only saw a dark shadow move away from his line of sight before closing his eyes again.

He was shaking all over and it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest any minute now, so he remained motionless and focused on that. The last thing he wanted was be saved from the fall only to have a fucking heart attack.

When Bruce finally forced his eyes open, he turned his head slightly to the side to see the other person. It looked like a man, crouched at the edge of the floor, the wind from the missing window pane making the corner of the dark cloak behind him flutter and the light from the full moon letting him see the outline of the pointy ears on top of his head.

The billionaire had heard the rumors, of course. Curiosity piqued, he had even tried to pry further about the dark-clad vigilante going out around the city beating thugs and stoping crimes, leaving alive but unconscious and bound criminals for the police to find in his wake.

He hadn't found a lot of reliable information, though. Mostly just rumors and speculation, and he certainly hadn't expected to meet the man face to face- or rather face to cowl.

"You're really dressed up as a bat," Bruce commented after a moment and then proceed to burst out laughing, or something close to it. It didn't even sound like a laugh to his buzzing ears.

The cowled head turned in his direction at the sound, but the man didn't speak.

Feeling abashed by the outburst, but unable to stop laughing, Bruce attempted to speak through the gasping laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing- at you, I swear. I- I have no- no idea why I'm laughing."

He wondered if he was having some kind of nervous breakdown. It wouldn't be strange, considering he was snatched out of thin air by an urban legend mere seconds before his body hit the hard concrete.

The vigilante turned his attention away from him, which Bruce hoped meant there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him. Perhaps a reaction like this was somewhat normal under the circumstances.

Bruce closed his eyes, biting his lip until he tasted blood as he tried to contain his almost hysterical laugh. It was working a little. A voice that sounded uncannily like Alfred's reminded him he should thank the man for saving his life once he was calmer. Still, he didn't dare open his mouth just yet.

There was a crunch of glass by his left ear before the man spoke. "Get up."

He blinked his eyes open and squinted up at the looming figure. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Those men want you _dead._ You don't have a minute."

The billionaire clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted was to move right now, but there was no way in hell he was going to stay here and wait for the thugs to finish what they started.

There were shards of glass all around him, on his suit, and even his hair, which he saw fall when he moved. A light tingled on one cheekbone made him lift a shaky hand to it and when he looked down there was blood on the tips of his fingers.

Getting to his feet wasn't an easy task, with the lingering dizziness and the shaking of muscles weak after hours of inactivity, or the pain of the blows he received, but Bruce still managed it. He wasn't so confident about his ability to remain standing, though, much less move.

"Walk." Batman barked with a jerk of his head before storming away, expecting him to follow.

Bruce glared at the Batman's back but held back his tongue. The other man did saved his life just moments ago. The billionaire started to walk on shaking legs, using the wall for support.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" He asked hesitantly. Batman didn't exactly operate within the law so he wasn't sure if that was even an option.

"They're on their way."

The billionaire let out a sigh of relief, but the distant sound of gunshots a second later made him tense.

Batman walked back to him with an intimidating posture, making Bruce look back at the vigilante warily. The Bat looked back for a second before scooping up the billionaire and throwing him over his shoulder with little fanfare.

"Hey!" The word of protest was fully ignored by the other man as Batman started walking as soon as he had a strong grip.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked curtly when he saw they were climbing the stairs. He was still annoyed by the brusque treatment, but he couldn't deny he was also glad he didn't have to walk right now.

"The rooftop," Was the growled response.

"What?!"

"This isn't a small operation, Wayne," Batman growled, keeping a tight grip on the billionaire as he all but ran up the stairs. "They must have all the exits covered by now."

Bruce's stomach dropped at the words. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to leave the same way we arrived," Batman announced cryptically as they reached the rooftop door.

The billionaire swallowed hard, his hands aching a little as he grabbed tightly the hard armor that covered the vigilante's shoulders and arms.

Bruce had never been afraid of heights. Even when he was just a kid, he used to sneak up to the Manor's rooftop when he was upset or wanted to be alone, much to Alfred's displeasure.

As they stood at the edge of the rooftop while Batman prepared whatever it was he used to swing between building, Bruce started to think that may change after tonight.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I hope you liked this little glimpse into the first meeting between Bruce and Batman. And sorry it took me so long to post something new. I've been playing around with a couple of other ideas lately.

Thank you for reading!


	8. Support

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

 **Chapter Summary:** "Really? I wasn't aware I needed your permission to speak to the press."

Nobody needs saving again. \0/

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce looked up at the few stars visible due to light pollution of the city before closing his eyes and taking a slow drag of his cigarette.

He was currently sitting on the rooftop of Wayne Tower; his jacket missing, sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

Today was the craziest and busiest day he has had in years. Bruce had worked non-stop trying to close two different deals and handling a minor crisis with the WE subsidiary based in Tokyo. To top it all, they were still cleaning a huge mess after negotiations for a government contract fell through two days ago.

Damn Luthor and his lack of scruples, giving them whatever they wanted and to hell with the consequences.

Due to it all, Bruce spent all day in his office, attending to conference calls and re-reading contracts and files and emails. He paused only long enough to eat a sandwich his secretary brought him from the cafeteria and go to the bathroom after the five or six cups of coffee he drank.

He blew the smoke out with his eyes still closed and tapped the ash off the cigarette.

Smoking wasn't a habit Alfred had allowed him to fully develop -the butler did a marvelous job shutting down hard any attempts or even mere _thoughts_ back when he was a teenager- but he did allow himself a cigarette now and then to help him relieve stress. He always did it far away from Alfred and his pointed looks and dry remarks, even if he could never hide it.

Alfred was, well, _Alfred,_ so there was no hiding anything from the man, no matter how hard he tried. Then again, he didn't indulge often, so Alfred mostly let him get away with it. Kind of.

Bruce let out a sigh as a burst of wind hit his face, relaxing further. He learned the hard way that taking a moment to let go of the day's stress before going home was a good idea, and even more so with a kid waiting for him now.

"What were you thinking."

The sudden noise behind him made Bruce jump, one of his hands moving to grab tightly the edge of the rooftop as he turned around, sharp eyes searching for an already familiar shadow among the shadows.

It took him a moment, but he found Batman standing a few feet to his right, the dark cape draped around his tall body. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if the Bat had been searching for an opportunity to chew him out or if it was a coincidence he found him out here tonight.

"If you must know, I was thinking if I should treat myself to a burger and some fries after a successful day of work," Bruce replied casually as if Batman hadn't just appeared out of nowhere, startling him and making him almost burn himself with the cigarette held between his fingers. He took one last drag before putting it out.

He wasn't lying exactly. The thought did crossed his mind a few minutes before, because it had been a while since he last eat any greasy but delicious food what with Alfred's insistence he should follow a balanced diet, and because he deserved a treat after today. He was starting to feel kind of hungry now, and the idea of stopping at the small diner he found years and years ago during one of his many midnight tours around the city was sounding more and more appealing.

Dick was sure to appreciate a bit of junk food too, and it would also serve as an apology for being late. If he could convince Alfred to let him eat it, of course.

"Announcing your support. I never told you to do that." Batman followed his line of questions, ignoring everything he said.

Bruce didn't like the idea of looking up at the vigilante while they discussed this, so he rose to his feet before giving an answer. "Really? I wasn't aware I needed your permission to speak to the press."

Batman's hands were curled into fists at his sides. "It's dangerous."

"I know."

"It could turn you into a target."

"I'm already a target, in case all the time you've come to my rescue didn't make that abundantly clear." Bruce countered.

"This isn't only about you," Batman snarled. "What about the people around you? Your ward?"

Bruce clenched his jaw. "Dick has the best security available and started taking self-defense classes the moment he came to live with me. In fact, he was very insisting about the announcement, saying it wasn't fair that everyone kept saying you're criminal. I spoke with him at length before making any decisions."

He couldn't see the glare the vigilante sent his way, but he sure could feel it.

"Don't misunderstand me. I wanted to announce my support, and had meant to do so for quite some time now. Dick just gave me the push I needed to act on it. You're his hero, you know. You have even overthrown Superman as his favorite and that is not an easy task, believe me," He added with a wry curl of his lips.

"I'm not hero," Batman growled.

Bruce watched him for a long time. Somehow, he didn't think that telling the Bat he was wrong would make a difference. "Maybe not, but that hasn't stopped you from acting like a hero, fighting bad guys and saving lives. And it certainly hasn't stopped a lot of Gothamites from thinking of you as one."

"What about your company."

"I declared my personal support, not the company's, but it's true that there were some repercussions. The stock dropped a couple of points after my declaration, but it was a calculated risk. Wayne Enterprises will be presenting its new renewable energy project in a week. Anything eco-friendly always causes a positive reaction and that should counteract the drop."

"It's an unnecessary risk."

"Maybe, but it was my decision to make," Bruce replied, leaving no room for arguments. "And, just so you know, I could have given you WE's entire support too. A considerable part of the board supports you or is mostly in your favor, so I'm sure I would have found a way to convince them."

Batman was clearly far from pleased with any of that, but he said nothing, the white lenses of his cowl fixed on him.

Bruce couldn't help but wonder if the vigilante expected to make him change his mind with the power of his glare of something like that as the silent glaring continued. If that was the case, he was going to be very disappointed.

"Right. I'm glad we could chat a bit. Now, if you excuse me," He said after a moment, trying to appear nonchalant. In truth, he was more than a little surprised and puzzled by the vigilante's continue presence. The man should have vanished into the night by now, just like he always did. "It's pretty late and I need to go home."

Bruce had the satisfaction of, for once, walk away while Batman was still on the rooftop, so really, his day hadn't been so bad after all.

He grinned in the dark as he felt Batman's gaze following him.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I'm very sorry for leaving this abandoned for so long (even if it's just a bunch of one-shots rather than a real story) but I just didn't have the inspiration to write more of this. At least until now. Even so, please don't expect very frequent updates. I have a few other stories I'm currently working on and I'm a mess so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this short bit I scraped together.


End file.
